


How Far You’ve Come

by RockyPond



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, JD Lives, M/M, Modern AU, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 02:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockyPond/pseuds/RockyPond
Summary: JD survived after the bomb failed to explode. He ran and Veronica hadn’t seen him for months, however she runs into him when she goes visiting another high school.Has he changed like he claims or is he still the psychopath he was before.





	1. Chapter 1

Veronica hadn’t thought about Jason Dean in months.   
Okay, that was a lie, it felt like all she ever thought about was him. About how once upon a time she truly loved him but now three of her somewhat-friends-somewhat-enemies are dead.   
The truth was Veronica didn’t want to think about JD. But she did. All the damn time.  
It was honestly infuriating.  
What Veronica should have been focusing on at this exact moment was her journey two states away. It was for some kind of learning experience the school had set up. All of the brightest or most likely to succeed students were being sent to another school for two weeks.  
How or why her school decided to send her in her final year of high school was beyond her. Instead, she only knew that she was going from one hellhole to another.  
Joining her on this trip were Heather and Heather. The two former mean girls were considerably less mean. Well, McNamara was less mean, Duke was still a bitch.   
They only hung out with her because McNamara had a heart of gold and it was awkward to see the girl sit alone in the lunch room.  
But now they were all three of them on the bus, acting like normal school girls instead of ones who were part of a popular group whose leader was six foot under.  
...  
Hours later the girls boarded off the bus and walked into the school. It was a painfully boring school. Boring lockers, boring halls, boring posters everywhere.  
It was boring.  
Of course, thinking that had jinxed herself because walking into the next room was the least boring thing Veronica could imagine.  
It was Jason fucking Dean.  
She almost had to do a double take but it was definitely him.  
The same trenchcoat, same slightly curly black hair, same face.  
A face that currently wore a peaceful, happy smile of someone who had never killed anyone.  
It didn’t belong on that psycho’s face.  
He was sitting next to a laughing girl with straight black hair that was most definitely dyed, a grey beanie resting on top of her head. The girl lightly punched JD on the arm and he laughed loud enough for Veronica to hear.  
Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the scene in front of her.  
Against her wishes her group started to move forward, apparently the group in front of her were the students who’d be showing them around. That included JD.  
The boy looked up and notice Veronica. The smile slipped from his face. He turned to the girl next to him and said “Tree, I should probably get going, if you need me just text.”  
He then got up and walked past Veronica, the two Heathers behind her staring at the boy in shock.  
The girl, Tree apparently and what kind of parents call their kid that, watched him go with a frown. Another girl looked up and snapped her dark fingers in JD’s direction.  
“Dude, where are you going?”   
JD turned around to answer but the girl laughed and said “I don’t really care, do what you want.”  
JD gave her a quick smile and continued going. Tree turned to the girl who had spoken and whispered something to her before following after JD.  
Veronica was admittedly curious. After all, she hadn’t seen JD since the bomb backfired and didn’t blow up. He’d run off before she could say anything else and she’s found out soon after he’d left town. Now here he was.  
She waited a minute as the girl from before introduced herself, her name was apparently Grace, and the rest of her group as the student council who had organised the visit for a few schools to come to the Academics Fair.  
“I’m sorry, where’s the bathroom?” Veronica said, raising her hand. Grace gave her the directions and Veronica left, walking down the hall until she could hear JD. She turned the corner and saw him.  
He was sitting slumped against the floor, Tree sitting next to him.  
“I was just a bit shocked is all.”   
Tree nodded, “I’m so sorry, if I had known Westerburg was one of the schools on the list I would have given you a warning.”  
“It’s okay,” JD shrugged. “I just feel bad. I wasn’t exactly a good guy while I was there. They’re scared of me.”  
“Yeah and kids at this school were scared of me at one point. I changed, I know you have as well. They’ll learn that.”  
“I did a lot worse than you ever could Tree. Trust me.”  
JD rested his hand on the raven haired girl’s shoulder.  
“Do you want to head back? I’ll go wait for you in the library.”  
Tree sighed. “Yeah, I probably should. But after that we are going to the movies.”  
“What are we seeing?” JD asked.  
“Happy Death Day 2 You.”   
“Again? That’ll be the fifth time.” JD laughed and Veronica hated what the sound did to her insides.  
“It’s definitely a movie that deserves to be watched at least five times.”   
“Please, you just want to fuck Tree and marry Carter.” JD teased.   
“Well, it’s not everyday you can fuck someone with the same name as you. But seriously that’s a good question, fuck marry kill; Tree, Carter, Danielle.” JD glared at the girl. “Fine, fuck marry jail.”  
“I refuse to answer that question. The answer should be obvious.”  
Tree laughed and patted JD’s head. “You need to go. Bye JD.”  
“Bye,” JD called at the girl as she stood up and left.  
Veronica started forward as she watched him pull at the threads of his trench coat.  
“Hi JD.” Veronica said quietly.  
JD looked up.  
“Veronica.”


	2. Chapter 2

Veronica shifted uncomfortably where she stood. She was understandably nervous, after all the guy in front of her used her to kill three classmates and almost blew up the school.  
Up close she could see he looked a little different. Where before he was always pale he had a slight tan, a dusting of freckles now visible on his cheeks. He no longer had dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, he looked overall healthier.  
The fact that she definitely looked sicker from months of guilt over what happened did not escape her. It’s like the two of them had switched.  
“So, you’re here on that school trip huh?” JD broke the uncomfortable silence.  
“Yeah, and you’re here ruining other people’s lives again aren’t you?” She snapped at him, letting the months of anger come out loud and clear in her voice.   
JD sighed and looked down, slumped against the wall with one leg stretched out and the other bent, his chin rested lightly on it.  
He suddenly looked like a great juxtaposition. Both a casual teenager bored out of his mind and what Veronica imagined Lucifer had looked like after he fell.  
“I know you have no reason to believe me, but I’ve changed. I swear I have.” Veronica scoffed.  
“Like you could ever change. You’re ‘far too damaged’ remember?” She let bitterness flood her voice as she glared at him.  
“I was damaged. Hell, I still am. But I’m trying. I’m trying to become a better person.”   
“I’ll believe that when pigs fly!” Veronica hissed.  
JD looked up at her, defeat clear in his eyes. “What do you want me to say Veronica?”  
She didn’t honestly know. Part of her wanted an apology, the other part of her didn’t want him to utter another word and instead take a swan dive off the roof. She didn’t say that to him, instead she just said “The truth.”  
“I am telling you the truth. I am trying.”  
“When was the last time you killed someone?”   
He turned a look on her as if to say ‘really?’ Instead he said. “Not since Westerberg.”   
“When was the last time you wanted to kill someone?”   
“Does saying my dad every day count?” JD tried for a joke but realising it fell flat cleared his throat. “Not since the Pep Rally. As soon as we cleared out and got to this town I demanded my dad get me a therapist. He actually listened for once.”  
“You’re seeing a therapist?” Veronica asked shocked.  
“Yeah. Three times a week. I also have her emergency number for any times I’m getting, uh, bad again.” JD almost looked awkward, staring at the ground.  
“Is it working?”  
“Yeah. I also have some good friends here. I know, shocking right?” JD chuckled, “I’m trying. I’m doing school work, catching up on all the shit I missed while moving about. I’m applying for colleges.”  
Veronica was shocked. It what he was saying was true maybe JD was trying to be better. Of course, he could easily be, and most likely was, lying.  
“How can I even begin to believe you?”  
JD’s eyes lit up. “Come sit with us at lunch. Tree will probably force you guys to anyways, as the visitors. You can see for yourself.”  
“What if I think you’re lying and haven’t changed?” Veronica was actually considering hearing JD out but she needed a fall back plan.  
“Then you can tell all of my friends what I did. I’ll even admit to it.” JD held her gaze steadily and she sighed.  
“Fine, but if I think for a second you’re still the same I will be warning your friends.”  
“I don’t doubt it. Now, you should probably get back to that introduction thing. I’ll see you at lunch.”  
With that JD got up and Veronica watched him go, before turning back to the way she’d come from.  
...  
After a long and boring introduction, Veronica found herself being shown to the cafeteria. As she entered she was shocked by the amount of kids, this school was even bigger than Westerberg.   
“You should come hang out with us!” Tree said happily. She was walking to her lunch table, her hand clasped on McNamara’s wrist. They’d learn early on that Tree was pretty touchy-feely and had no concept of personal space.  
They made their way over to a large lunch table, with a few people already sat at it, including JD. The two alive Heathers didn’t know the full story about JD but they did know he’d been a bad person. Veronica had told them she was going to give him another chance, to see if he had changed.  
So far at the table were five people. Two girls and three guys, including JD. One of the girls Veronica recognised as Grace, the other was a Latina girl with black lipstick and a leather jacket. Veronica watched slightly shocked as Tree went over and planted a kiss on the girl’s lips before sitting between her and JD.  
One of the guys was a brunette guy who was scoffing down the food in front of him. The other was a Japanese guy who was staring in mild amusement at the first boy.  
Veronica and the two Heathers awkwardly sat at the table, Veronica not really wanting to sit next to JD but seeing no other choice.  
Tree turned away from the girl she had been kissing and faced the three ex popular girls.  
“So I’ll introduce you to everyone. This hot as fuck person next to me is Dakota. She’s gender fluid, meaning her gender kind of changes, and uses she/her and they/them pronouns. If you’re ever confused which pronouns to use, look at her bracelet.” Tree pointed at Dakota’s wrist which had a pink bracelet. “Pink is for She, green is for they. Please try and respect her pronouns.”  
Dakota smiled at them “It’s okay if you fuck it up sometimes, it can be confusing especially if you aren’t used to it.”  
Heather M smiled. “It’s okay, my cousin’s non-binary.”   
Heather Duke nodded, “Yeah, her cousin’s bloody awesome.”  
Veronica hadn’t known about Heather’s cousin but she was thankful both Heather’s would be respectful. It looked like the group was as well.  
Tree continued. “That’s Lucas currently devouring all the food on the planet and the guy next to him is Oliver.” Both boys smiled at them.  
“And you already met Grace and already know JD.” Tree finished.  
“Wait, how do they know JD?” Dakota asked.  
“I used to go to their same school. Westerberg.” JD stated calmly.  
“Oh, the one where three people killed themselves?” Dakota asked. She noticed all four of the Westerberg High schoolers both current and former flinched. “Sorry, should have realised it’s a touchy subject.”  
“It’s okay,” Veronica told her.  
The group launched into conversation, mostly trying to talk to the Heathers and Veronica. Veronica mostly joined in although most of her attention was on JD.  
He was talking amicably with Dakota over Tree, who was currently trying to draw on JD’s arm it looked like. JD laughed as he lifted his arm and rested it on top of the raven haired girl’s head.  
“So, uh, Tree. You’ve got an interesting name.” McNamara mentioned politely. If it was anyone else it would have come off as rude but the yellow Heather had such a sweet tone it seemed genuine.  
“Oh yeah, my real name is Theresa. I just decided to go by Tree when I was 10 for who knows what reason. Now, these losers refuse to let it go.” As she said this she kept maneuvering around until she managed to draw a smiley face on JD’s wrist. She cheered and everyone on the table, minus Veronica and the Heathers clapped as if this was some great accomplishment.   
“Oh, btw-“ Tree ignored JD asking her incredulously if she really just said ‘btw’ out loud “Everyone’s coming to my house to watch a movie tonight, you should totally join us. We’re watching Happy Death Day 2 You.”  
All of the girl’s friends groaned at her as she laughed.   
Veronica stated at the Heathers. They had no commitments to be anywhere tonight and a movie was better than hanging out in their hotel room. “Sure.”  
JD interjected. “A warning about the movie. There are some gun scenes in it, as well as a suicide montage including a girl drinking laundry detergent. Technically she comes back to life but I thought I should give you a warning, if you still want to see it we can tell you when those scenes come up.”  
The group around him looked confused for a second before presumably remembering about the Westerberg suicides.  
The girls looked at each other, reaching a silent agreement. “We’ll still go but the warnings would be lovely.”   
Tree nodded. “Okay great. Oh by the way, JD you can invite Will.”   
JD rolled his eyes at her. “Why would I do that?”  
Lucas chimed in. “Because you want to jump his bones!”  
Dakota rolled her eyes. “He doesn’t want to jump his bones, he wants to jump his heart.” The table cackled as JD’s cheeks went bright red, not something Veronica expected to see.  
Lucas excitedly said “Hey, who wants to hear a joke? What’s the difference between peanut butter and jam? JD can’t peanut butter his dic-“  
The boy was cut off as JD started throwing chips at him and talking loudly. “Okay, that’s enough Lucas for me for one day. You have to go buy me a juice with your money!”  
“What, why?” Lucas asked annoyed.  
“Because of that joke. Everyone at the table who agrees please speak up.” All of JD’s friends said ‘hear hear’ in a practised way, as if this happened often. JD smirked at Lucas who grumbling got up with his wallet and went to the cafeteria line.  
After the laughter quietness down Veronica leaned over to JD. “Thanks for the warning about the movie earlier.”   
He sent her a grateful and warm smile. It didn’t prove anything but it certainly gave her hope that JD was different.


End file.
